Sixer's Game
by Jennyisforevermyname
Summary: Use to be called what would happen if. Prim Rory Rue and Tike District four boy are almost out of the hunger games. Four can win the hunger games. But who says four six graders can win the hunger games. Espishally considering the other tributes
1. Chapter 1 Reaping

**Okay new and better verson.**

* * *

**Chapter one The reaping**

Katniss' POV

I go out hunting with Gale. We catch some sqearalls nothing out of the ordainary . When we come back I feel like I came back for the real world. Exept one thing. My sister Prim. I see her staring at herself in the mirror but not with a smile like any one else touches her hairand face. I know what she doing. Pointing out her mistakes.

"Prim for the last time your perfict"

"No Katniss you are" She says smiling once more running to hug me.

All to soon we have to leave for the reaping. Prim seems afraid of everything.

"It's okay Prim go to the twelve year old section with Rory,

"Okay" She says trying to sound cheerful. I kiss her head and send her off.

Prim's POV

I go wher Katniss tells me and go talk to Rory. He's my sisters best friends little brother. He's also my best friend. I kind of have a crush on him. The mayor gives a speech and reads the list of victors. Well it's not a list, there's only one. A drunk Haymitch falls into his chair. I like to like everyone but he kind of scares me.

Katniss's Pov.

Effie tells us to have a happy hunger games as if a hunger games could be happy. She reaches into the girl's glass ball and picks a name. I hear it loud and clear.

``Our female tribute will be Katniss Everdeen''

Now one says a word until I walk up to stage . When I'm about ten yards from the stage I hear a girl scream.

``I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute for Katniss."'

I know that voice. I turn around. It's Prim.

Prim's Pov.

I can not belive my sister was chosen. This isn't right, this isn't fair. I volunteer. Wow that sounded like such speech but it's true. I walk up to the stage even though I can here my sister screaming. Effie lets me on without a word. She is suprised just like everyone else. She quickly recovers and reaches into the boy's glass bowl.

Gale Pov.  
I hear my name being called. I go up because I know if protect Prim she will survive. I am scared because I will have no chance one on one againest a career. I stop thinking because suddunly time is repeating itself.

``I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!

But instead of Katniss's little sister volunteering for her, my little brother is volunteering for me.

Rory's Pov.

I hear my brother screaming and fighting the guard on him . I walk to the stage and stand next to the girl of my dreams, Primrose. My brother will try to protect her but I know that I will die to make sure she is safe. My family can't lose him and they won't.

Katniss's Pov.

Prim and Rory cannot go to the hunger games. They are only 12. I would rather have me and Gale but I can't. Prim is so sweet and delicate. She can't kill and Rory is strong but small for his age,only an inch taller than Prim. This is wrong.

* * *

**What do you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting closer

Chapter 2  
getting closer

Prim's Pov.

I am going to win the games. I have to.

Rory's Pov.

A group of Peacekeepers take me and Prim to the Justice Building.  
Soon my brother comes in running through the door to pick me up. Once he puts me down he looks at me straight in the eye. He tells me that me and Prim will win the games. I tell him I am small ,but I will make sure Prim stays alive. He knows about my crush and understands. He and Katniss are close ,but he has a crush an Madge.  
Don't let them starve,Gale."  
"I won't because you are coming back right"  
"Maybe"  
"You will"  
" I`ll try"  
Way too soon a Peacekeeper takes him out. My next guest is Katniss. I am suprise she came but not what she told me  
"Keep her alive,Rory."  
" I will"  
" And Katniss"  
" Yeah"  
" If I don,t come back can you tell Prim I love her."  
" Rory, you will come back,but yes"  
My faimly comes and evaryone cries. After a while I have to board the train.

Prim's Pov.

My mom,Katniss,Madge,Gale, and Peeta's dad visit me. None of them say goodbye. They think I'm coming back. I wish I did too. When we board the train I meet Rory and Effie. I get my own room and its huge. I feel lonenly without Katniss so I go to Rory's room.  
"Rory I feeled scared"  
" I know how you feel"  
" Do you think we can win"  
" I think we can"  
" Let's stay together"  
"Prim I have to tell you something"  
" What"  
" I like"  
I never got to hear what he said because Effie came to invite us to dinner. I guess you can call it inviting. She really just came in the room, said dinner, and then she left.

Rory's Pov.

Apprently we have okay manners. I mean we have to go in an arena with 22 other kids who want to kill us and all she cares about is our table manners. I hope Haymitch is better. The reaping plays on T.V.  
Glimmer and Marvel from 1. Clove and Cato from 2. Tike is a boy from 4 who looks small compared to his partner Hidie who is 18 while he is 12. I miss all the other names until 11. Thresh is huge while Rue small,Prim size even. I look at Prim. Funny,happy,sweet,Prim is going to kill. This is wrong.

Prim's Pov.

After a sleepless night we meet our stylest. I have a guy named Cinna and he is normal for a guy from the Capital. He is really nice.  
"Prim what is your favorite color"  
"Blue,why"  
"You'll find out"  
I did find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Chariot ride

Chapter 3  
Chariot ride

Prim's Pov.

I wear an amazing dress. I mean totally amazing. The dress is blue but with the red and range fabric moving around it it looks like I am nothing but a flame. I take it back, Cinna may look normal but he is cretive and a little nuts. Just saying.

Rory's Pov.

Prim looks beatiful. I know we are going to get lots of sponers that way. I look okay but next to her I am completly forgetable. I have a dark suit the color of coal. I also have a bluish fabric around the color of my shirt and the rims of my pants and shirt. The bottom of my shoes leave coal marks that disappear in seconds. Prim's shoes do the the sme but her dress is blue and orange. The blue matches her eyes.

Prim's Pov.

Cinna is a genuis. He told me and Rory to hold hands for a second so we did. Then some of the orange fabric seem to go from my dress to his coller pants and shirt and some of his coal color seem so go through our arms to make a thick sash around my waist. When we let go the color seem to disappear. We go to the the chariot station. District 1 through 4 go  
by. A boy from 4 catches my eye. Blode curly hair and brown eyes. Kinda cute actully. Then 5 through 10 go. I see a girl about my age. I want them to be our allies but they would probubly stay with their own districts. When its our turn Cinna tells us to hold hands. The crowd loves us. Most tributes hate us. I see Rue smile at me and Rory. I see Tike smile at me. He may be cute but its kinda hard to think about a cute boy when your crush since forever is holding your hand.

Rory's Pov.

Prim and I look awsome. I see her looking at a boy from 4 but when a sqeeze her hand she looks into my eyes and smiles one of her smiles. I blush and smile back. I can tell he likes her. I also can tell the girl from 11 likes him. I smile. Even in the Hunger Games there is drama. Like Cato and Clove or Glimmer and Marvel. Sometimes they are from other districts like the girl from 7 with the boy from 5. They know each other. You can tell that they are probubly going to team up. After our time is up we can talk with the other tributes. Tike walks over to us and Rue follows. I can see Thresh watching us.

Prim's Pov.

Tike and Rue start to talk.  
"I think we should all team up. "  
That was Tike. The rest of us agree. Allences are important in the Hunger introduce ourselves and I see Rue listening to Tike's every word. I can totally imagen them together. We start talking and suddenly I get home sick. I can see it in the others. Rory comes up with a cool idea.  
"We should call ourselves the sixers since we are all in 6th."  
We all think that is a good idea.

Rue's Pov.

I think Tike is cute. He likes Prim though. Prim is pretty and nice. Rory likes Prim too and I think Prim likes him too. I can tell some groups allready. The careers and 5 and 7. Also they boys from3 6 9 and a girl from 10. Everyone else looks like a loner.

Tike's Pov.

We did training today. Rue from everyone by climbing up to the ceiling and lying on the nets. Prim passed through the edible plant , water finder and berrie picker. She is good at surving. Rory is good at hunting and taking down. I am at taking down, and can hold a sword. If the other can,t kill I might have to learn though I would not use it againest the sixers. I think we do have a chance at winning.


	4. Chapter 4 Training

Chapter 4 Training

Prim's pov.

Okay we have a good team. We just need someone who knows how to kill. Me and Rue can't really kill but one of the boys might. Probably Tike.  
I don't mean Rory CAN'T kill I just don't think he would. Tike seems to think we really have a chance. I think we might.

Rory's Pov.

Training started two days ago. I can already tell the skills. Prim can harvest. Rue can hide. Tike can throw a knife. I can hunt. We can stay alive by ourselves but is that enough in the hunger games.

Rue's Pov.

That boy from 2 Cato. I hate him. When Rory shot an arrow and missed by only half of an inch Cato laughed. Then everyone but the sixers and thresh did too. Thresh just look angry. He is just like a brother to me. Cato doesn't think we can win this. If the sixers have so kill I know who will go down. I look at Cato then I look at myself. Am I kidding. He is 18 I just turned 12 last week.

Tikes Pov.

Time for our personal training I go in and wait. The people are not that bored so I throw some knives to a target. I am good for my age. Some of them look I go to the sword stain and do some quick lesson with the keeper there. Turns out I'm not bad.

Rue's Pov.

People are drunk and bored by the time it is my turn. Well they don't pay very much attention. I get this great plan. I climb up to the nets on the ceiling and I get a sling shot an aim for a target. I get a bullseye. The ones who are paying attention look at me and smile. They thought I was weak. And then I climbed down and told then exactly what I had overheard which I really didn't understand.

Rory's Pov.

They were all drunk. All of them. I got an arrow and started to shoot. I got a few bullseyes in a row. They had seen better. I tied a few snares. They looked less bored . Then I panicked. I took a few grapes and tossed them in the air high. I took my arrow and shot 2. I opened my mouth and caught the last one. Considering it had fallen from 25 feet in the air it was good.

Prim's Pov.

Everyone else has a talent but me. Outside the door I get a great idea. When they let me in I sing , Really high so the windows break. They do. Then I sing a song my sister taught me. Outside I can here the mockingjays reaping it. While the peacekeepers are listening to the birds I use berries to decorate my t -shirt. I have nothing else to do. I see the edible plants. When I turn around I have a basket of pretty edible flowers which I give to the keepers and my T-shirt says go sixers.

Katniss's Pov.

I am at home and am watching the scores. My sister would team up with 12 year old. The first one got a score of 7. The next one got a score of 7 Rory got a score of 8. Am worried for Prim. She got a score of...9! . Awesome!

Tike Pov.

Prim got a great score. I have to think about my image. Rue is doing shy. Rory is doing friendly but protective. Prim is doing sweet and cheerful. The guy starts asking me questions.  
"Tike an 8 great."  
"Thanks"  
"Tell us about yourself"  
I tell him about my family and how I love them. I tell him a secret. I am winning this to help my sick mom. Soon I have to leave.

Rue's pov.

I tell them about the sixers. They seem impressed. I feel better that way. I bet we are getting sponsers end with this line.  
"Yeah we're 12 but we have plenty of skill"

Prim pov.

I talk about my score and about Katniss. I also talk about all the reasons I love each sixer. I really want to say something about Rory but decice againest it. I talk about how much I miss home. Everyone loves it.

Rory Pov.

I have the most boring interview yet. Just saying.

If I have to tell her I might as well now.  
" Thanks for having me . I just have to say one thing. Prim,I love you


	5. Chapter 5 The games begin

Chapter 5 The Games begin

Prims Pov.

The games begin tommorow. Even as I lay in bed I can't stop thinking that only four kids are going to be alive when this is over. I have to distract myself so I think of the one thing that almost always brings a smile to my face: Rory. I remember when we first met, We were eight and both heading to the meadow. Me to harvest and him to bring a snare to Gale. If we were any older then we would have ran as soon as we saw each other but, we were only eight and our instict was to make a friend. I said hi then he said hi and we just talked for a while. Then Katniss came out and I huged her and introduced Rory. We talked for a few minutes than Gale came out. He and Katniss had only been hunting a few times together but they were already trusting each other. Then I invited them to our house and they accepted. Next thing you know we were best at eight he was handsome. Dark hair and grey eyes that you could never forget. He loves me. He really loves me.

Rorys Pov.

Wow Rory you can't tell Prim you love her so you tell the entire country. Nice just Nice. Okay but its not like its going to make us a couple. Tommorow we won't be even be friends. Tommorow we will be allys. So why is the world so cruel. Well not the whole world just the capital. I mean they want kids to die in the most violent ways for entertainment. I have to protect her. I have to protect Rue too. Even Tike. The games is cool the sixers are going againest the careers. They have trained for this there entire lives. Now look at the rest of us. Thats what I thought. I wonder what Gale thinks of this. Would he do the same to Madge. What is Katniss thinking. Probubly going kill me if I survive and if I don't well the job is done.

Rue Pov.

The Games is tommorow. You know Tike kissed me on the cheek yesterday. What does that mean? Oh whatever. It won't matter tommorow. Tommorow I can only focus on making sure the sixers make it out alive. Today I was in the elvator with Prim,Rory, Tike and the careers (big elevator). Clove pushed me on the ground so Tike helped me up. That was strike one. Then Marvel pushed Prim down. That could actully count as strike 3. We love Prim so much but it was only strike two. Then Cato pushed Rory down who was helping up Prim. For Prim it was on. She didn't hesitate. While he was laughing with his allies she jumped on his bent leg and somehow kicked his head. Luckly the door was open on to the 12 floor so we ran to it. Tike locked the door but to be safe we went to Rorys room which was as far away from the door as possible. We called our mentors and they agreed to let us spend the night in the room. There were two sleeping bags in the closet and the boys volenteered to sleep on the floor. I would have too but Prim was crying to hard to object.

Tikes Pov.

Call me crazy but it was actully eaiser to sleep tonight. I think it was because I knew I was in a room with three people who trusted me and I trusted them. I like each of them for a diffrent reason but Rue most of all. Maybe because it was so easy to talk to her. I don't know. I needed to rest so I fell into a dreamless sleep

...

We got in our clothes the next morning. The girls in Prims room and theme and Rory in his room. We all have the same colors. Blue,green and black which makes sense. And on the front of our jacket It says Sixers. We must have some sponsers if they do that. We sepperate and go to our own tubes.

For a few secands you feel nothing but fear. Then in rises.

60, 59 ,58,57...

I am a tribute in the 74th hunger games. Stay strong Tike stay strong.

Rorys Pov.

45,44,43,32,...

I have to protect Prim. I have to make sure she gets out alive. They put her tube next to me. She gives me a look that says I'm scared. Of course she is. Cato is on her other side.

Rues Pov.

30,29,28,27...

Tike is four tributes to my left. He gives me a nod. I nod at Prim ,her at Rory and back to Tike. Now or Never.

Prims Pov.

15,14,13,12...

I remeber our plan well. Go 10 yards in grab something then run in to the woods and keep running until you come to water then climb a tree close to each other. I regret it because that means We have to go to the bloodbath for a few secands but it is the only way to get supplies.

Sixers Pov.

4,3,2,1

Let the 74th Hunger Games Begin

_Please Review and sorry I haven't updated in so long but I have been so busy.


	6. Chapter 6 The camp

Chapter five : the camp.

Prim pov.

When your in my postion and you see a guy who is six years older than you, with a bruse on his face that you gave him and a reputation as a brutal killer about three feet away from you in an arena where killing is actully preffered you don't think, you run. Luckly some of Katniss' running skills rubbed off on me so I get a backpack, a knife, a metal contaner and a water bottle before I go back. Tike is right behind me with a water bottle, a knife, a sword, and bread.I don't see Rue or Rory and I want to go back and look for them but Tike knows what I'm thinking and shakes his head. Somewhat againest my will I keep running until I see a lake. I can't belive my luck. Four willows stand in a square with branches that cover the space bellow us like a ceiling. It looks strong enough that all four of us can met in the middle. I climb the first tree I see and wait.

Tike Pov.

Its been about twenty minutes since me and Prim got here and we are both getting worred. We are about twenty five feet up and in diangle trees so I gester her to met me in the middle. I do and almost as soon as I see here she speaks.

"I am going back to get them" she says without letting me even say "are you okay" . By they way she says it I can tell she is going and I can't let her go in alone.

"Take the knife" I say. She goes o the edge of this "ceiling" and jumps. The ceiling is so tightly wound with strong branches that she can walk across and if it rained we could stay dry underneth the "ceiling". The ceiling is a square surface of of branches 25 fett of the ground. At the coners of the squares are the trees that give us the ceiling. The trees actully go on for about 10 feet giving of another ceiling then the trees keep going like regular trees after that. We basickly have a two story 10x10 bulding with water about 20 yards away. Anyway I go after Prim but climb down my tree we get to the edge of the forest we see Rory kneeling over Rue. Rue doesn't look like she can walk and Rory has a huge cut on the side of his arm.

Rue pov.

When Tike and Prim find us they look at me and the pile of stuff we got before I fell. Rory got cut by Clove but not to badly. Prim gets to work while Tike puts the supplies into a backpack Rory got. Prim looks at my ankle and tells me Its twisted but will be healed in two tells Tike to take the pack pack and go to the trees with me while she helps Rory. Tike takes me walking and I see a tree building. He helps me climb up and gets me in to a coner tree. Which has a good fork like alll the others. Tike gets him and Prims stuff and we go through it. With all our stuff toghether we have five water bottles,six knives, two backpacks, three metal contaners with medine in them, a sword, a bow and arrow, netting, and some rope. Oh and two loves of bread. We have so much stuff. Tike and I talk for a while about how scared we are then a bout home and our familys. Eventally that turns to friends and out of the blue he ask me if I have a boyfriend. We both blush and when I say no he looks away but I think he smiled.

Rory's Pov

It hurts where Clove cut me. She probubly would have done more if Cato didn't call her but he pushed down Prim so he and I are even. Prim looks at my cut and gets a leaf that is soft to clean up the blood. Then she rips the edge of her shirt under her jacket an puts it on my cut. Then she tells me to follow her. About ten munutes before we reach camp we here 10 cannons. Then we keep on going and I see our camp. Prim gets me up we meet in the middle of the first ceiling. Rue tells us her idea which is to use the netting as a wall between the first and secand ceiling. Then I get an idea too. I tell the sixers that we should cut a hole in the first ceiling just big enough to let us through and attach a rope. Rue says we could do that to the second ceiling two. Prim decides that Me and Tike should attach the rope since we are both good at knots. We do start to clomb and get to work. We talk but so the girls can't here us. He tells me about his life and how he has a crush on Rue and I tell him about district 12.

Prim' pov.

Me and Rue work well tougther. We decide to put some things in the backpacks that we can grab in case we get sepparated. We agree that each sixer will keep a knife and a knife in each pack. We also put a half a slice of bread and two water bottles a metal contaner in each one of the packs we find tablets for the water and and four cups. Everyone gets a cup. When the boys finish the start on the rope dors. Me and Rue made ladders that we can pull up so no one sees it and can't get up. We decide that someone stays here with Rue and the others go look for food. Tike volunteers cause he is the strongest. Me and Rory go down the ladder and go to find food Me go about 35 yards and I see some plants to harvest while Rory goes farther. I gather some berries and Katniss roots. I miss Katniss so much. And mom and Buttercup and everyone. I feel something over me head and look up. I see an apple tree. Then I see and orange tree. I brung a pack and fill it up with fruit.

Rory's Pov.

I come back with a three rabbits, three squrearls, and a turkey. It would last us maybe two or three days. Prim looks happy and shows me what she got. We walk back t camp and Prim smiles at me when Itell she did great.

Rue pov.

While Prim and Rory were out me and Tike talked more while he showed me some knots and then we heard someone comming. The tributes from 5 and 7. They drop somethim and because they are obouslly happy to see each other they don't even notice the trees. Tike waits untill they are out of sight and then looks at what they dropped. He comes back up with a smile on his face and he shows me I have a smile on mine.

Tike Pov.

Rue looked so excited when I showed her the sleeping bags. Four of them. Rue would get the green one, Rory the red,Prim the sky blue and me the dark blue. It was perfict because those were our favorite colors. Rory and Prim come back. Rory had already cooked the meat and we ate a rabbit and half of the turkey. Prim head nine oranges,eight apples, some berries and roots. She put three oranges and four apples, and some berries and two roots in each pack. Then we ate most of the rest. We decided to sleep together tonight. We all sleep in the middle first Rue then Prim then Rory, then me. Awhile after I had fallen asleep I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and it was Rory. He mouthed the word "Careers".


	7. Chapter 7 seperation

Chapter 6 seperation

Prims Pov.

Careers are about twenty feet away from camp. I'm holding on to Rory and I swear even he is shaking. The careers have not seen us. Not they are about 45 feet away Glimmer spots us. Luckly Rues anckle has healed faster than I thought and we all go to our on trees and climb. Tike has trouble so I go and help him get up and we climb untill we are about 50 feet of the ground and Tike is freaking out. I signal Rory to go with Rue and grabd a backpack. I toss Rory and Rue the other on in case we need to run. Two sleeping bags are already in each pack because we packed them as soon as we could wake Tike up. That boy sleeps like a rock. Anyway the careers were rushing over here with Cato in the lead. He has a speacial hate for me. I see Clove point to some thing and I see that we left the ladder down. Clove is the lightest but then she stops. I see why. The hole is just big enough for a sixer and since we are all small for our age the careers can't get through. I see Rory holding Rue and for some reason I feel jealous so I do what any other twelve year old girl would do. I hold on to Tike.

Tike Pov

Prim is holding on to me. I look over to the other sixers and I see why. Rory is holding Rue and right now shoting me a what the heck look. Rue doesn't even notice and that kinda ticks me off. I smile at Prim and she smiles at me like she doesn't even notice there are people below us try to kill us. She is a good actress. Then the careers get an idea. Clove aims and Rue and Roryand throws a knife that would have killed them if Rory didn't step at the last secand and it only cuts his arm. Prim looks like she could kill them with her bare hands but I hold her back.

Cato pov

They think there safe. Ha they have to come down sometime and when they do we'll kill them one by one. Maybe if I wasn't raised in District 2 I would show pity but hey this is the hunger games and I am there next victor. I tell the careers to just hang here til they come down. I see Clove nod at me and smile. After we win I am going to ask her out. She has two sides ,a killer and a funny girl and I like them that wrong.

Rory pov.

Tike is a dead man. The careers have all fallen a sleep and I see Prim and Tike climb down. Then they drop and run towords the lake. Marvel wakes up and starts running so me and Rue drop and he has to choose which path to follow . He looks at me than signs you owe me amd goes back to sleep. I just run and think a career just saved my life. Rue and I run in the oppisite direction of Prim and Tike. I wonder if she really likes him or he likes her. I mean he said he loked Rue and she is a great girl but every 11, 12 and 13 year old at our school has a crush on Prim. Rue and I head towards the forest and find a tree. We climb up the tree and wish we could communicate with Tike and Prim.

Rue pov.

Me and Rory are watching out for careers and the other tribute. Rory asks me if I know were Thresh is. I think about it. I've known him since I was born. His little sister is my best friend and our familys have known eacher for ages so I know Thresh pretty well. He wouldn't hide because of his strenth and coming from district 11 it would have some sort of grain. While Rory and I eat I think about the first day. The minute before we could run and kill. Cato was next to Prim. He was next to the boy from 5 and that boy was next to Glimmer. Behind her was a.. a wheat field! I know that where he is. I tell Rory. We both get our knivers out just in case we run in to other tributes..Rory stops me. Careers right ahead. Rory has a bow arrow and I guess he is deciding wheither to shoot. I tell him not to shoot unless they attack. He nods. Luckly they don't notice. Being small does have its avantages. I see the wheat field. I call out Thresh's name. For a moment theres nothing. Then I see my best friends brother.

Rory pov

Thresh seems even bigger and stronger. When he sees Rue he smiles. Rue runs into his arms and he picks her up like she weighs nothing. He puts her down and nods at me. He motions us to follow him. He leads us to a tent. The tent is big enough for the four of us. We here rustles and Thresh goes ouside to check it out. While me and Rue are talking about Tike and Prim I here a thud. I go outside the tent and see a parashute with 11 and 12 on it. I bring it in and me and Rue open it toghther. I have a huge smile on my face when we finish.

Tike Pov.

Its been a few hours and I am teaching Prim to tie a snare. She told me her sister tried to teach her how to hunt but she couldn't. It hurt her two much when something died.

"Things are different now aren't they," I say

She looks around and sighs

"I guess they are Tike"

We are in a tree by the lake. I ask her more about her sister but she's staring at something above. My partner and Glimmer died. I wonder how. After the anthem, Me and Prim just look talk about the nine left. Sixers,Thersh,Cato,Clove,Girl from five and Marvel.

Prim pov

Out of no where I here Rory's voice yelling out my name. I realise on the branch above us there is a parachute. I get it and unwrap it. Its a walki talki. But only one. Rory and Rue must have the other one. I shout his name and he says mine, then I say Rue and she says mine and than Tike says Rue and she says Tike then Rory says Tike and he says Rory and it just goes on like that for a while because we are just so happy to here each others voices.

Rory pov

Its so great to hear Prim and Tikes voices. Rue explains how we are at Thresh's hideout and we all agree to meetin the camp in the morning. Me and Prim talk for a while then I here her scream.

**Please Review. BTW I am going on vacation for a week and can't bring my laptop so I can't update for a while. Please review because I really want your opinion. :)**


	8. AN I'm leaving

**Ok Readers of this story.I am going to be really busy for a long tome so any one you wants to adopt this story for a while can PM me. You can countine you this story any way you want.**


	9. AN I'm back

**Okay guys since you all seem to want me back I guess I can right a story. Another thing I guess this is random but I but my little sister something and I lost so she said I have to tell you guys about her website www. .com Its something about kids and animals or something so if you have like a little brother or sister who loves animals than you should tell them to check it out. Anyway if you have any ideas I 'll propuly use them so PM or review. BTW I wont update unless I get at least five reivews each chapter. Good to be back**


	10. Chapter 10 allies and a first kiss

**Most of you know this as ilovepeetasomuch but I changed my name.**

Prims Pov

A wall of fire is rushing towards me and Tike. I scream and grab the walkitalki and run. Tike is right behind me and we run towords the lake. I look back for a secand and see Marvel and the girl with red hair behind us. They follow us to the lake. Tike trips and Marvel helps him get up and we continue running. We make it to the lake and jump in. All of us. They fire spreads around us getting closer to the camp. I see it burn down slowly. It hurt inside. The fire suronds the lake and holds us in. Then I look up and see the best sight I have ever seen.

Tikes Pov

I see Prim look up and I do too. A raindrop came down and I can't belive it. The fire dies down and we can finally escape the lake that almost drowned us. I look at the girl with red hair and Marvel. Then Marvel speaks up.

"I know you don't trust me but I'm here to help you"

"why" ask Prim "why do you want to help us"

I rember that before the hunger games started Rory told me that Prim was a kind,trusting inncent girl. The hunger games had made her different. Was I like that now?

"Listen I have younger siblings. Kita and Leon. Twleve year old twins. I love them so much. I guess the sixers remind me of them. I want to help you guys" Marvel comfessed.

"Alright" Prim said probubly thing of her sister" We trust you"

"What about Foxface" I asked

"Hey" the redhead commented "My name is Emma"

"Whatever"

"I just want to get out alive. Prim can heal,Tike can fish, Marvel is strong, I am smart,we could win."

We talk some more and form an Allince. I look at Prim and she looks like she's crying. Of cource she is. What about Rue and Rory.

Rory's POV

Why did Prim scream? Is she okay? Is Tike okay? Are they even alive? Arrrrrrrggggggghhhhhhhh. I tell Rue and Thresh. Rue looks very worried. Thresh looks worried for Rue. God their out there with the careers. At least I know they are alive. If they weren't then we would have heard a canon by now Right? Oh I know the gamemakers are going to try something tommorow. Its been a day since the last death. Hows my family. Are they alright? Is any one alright anymore? How has this been going on for 74 years. If I get out of here then I am going to make sure the hunger games stops. I have to. Its what Gale do. I see Rue crying. I go over there to confort her

Rue POV

I feel Rory hug me.

"Are you okay Rue"

"No you know what. No I am not okay I just want to go home with Thresh and Tike and Prim and you and just not be here"

" I know so do I"

Then we see a figure through the tent. Its too small to be Thresh so it must be a sixer. We open the tent and see Prim.

"Oh my god Prim your alright" I squeal

"So are you guys" She says giving me and Rory a hug." Tike is too"

"Why didn't you just use a walkitalki" Rory ask

"Because of Marvel and Emma"

"Have they captured you guys" Rory asked

"No we had to team up so I snuck out."

"Rory can I talk to you for a second" Prim asked

" Sure" He said and they left the tent. For some reason I feal weird. Am I jealous. No I can't be I like Tike.

Rory's POV

I am so happy to see Prim. She leads me outside and tells me how everythings changed.

"Tike is starting to act diffrenent"She tells me.

"We all are. Its not your fault its the capitals fault" I say

" We hear a noise and look in that direction.

"I have to go" She says and takes of.

She comes back and kisses me for half a secand.

"I like you too" Shey says and runs.

I just stand there with a stuipid grin on my face.

Prims POV

I kissed Rory! I kissed Rory! Okay Prim get it together you have make sure you and your friends survive. I run back to the tree me and fox face were sharing. Tike was waiting for me at the bottem.

" Did you visit them"

"No" I lied knowing he would do the same. I didn't want him to go back because he could get caught.

"You did didn't you"

"No I didn't"

"You did"

"Didn't"

"Did"

"Go to sleep"

"Fine"

Tikes POV.

She went. She really doesn't want me to go. I guess I have to stay What happened. Did she see cato or Clove. Did she see a mutt. Why won't she tell me what happened. She seemed happy but the could mean anything. Maybe she'll tell me in the morning. If we live.

Rue POV.

I wake up. Again. Another nightmare. Ever since the reaping. Rory is awake.

"Rue whats your last name"

"Karson, why"

"Do you know Tike's"

"Loiun"

" Okay. We go backe to sleep but then I am woken up by a canon.

**Okay what did you think. If you want to know who died let me tell you it was not a sixer. If you give me an idea I will probubly use it. Now you know that this has been seen 1605 times and I have had 16 reviews. Please review Please. Oh and ca you vote on my poll I have gotten like 3 votes. Oh and if you want something to happen and you tell be I will most likly use it. Bye:)**


	11. Chapter 9 Not waking up

**Hey Fanfiction readers here is another chapter of what would happen if. I hope you like it. I am going to try(keyword here is try) to make it so each chapter is a thousand words and up so again. Here is chapter eight and I hope you like it**

* * *

Primrose Everdeen's Point Of View

My eyes were closed and I am dreaming about getting out of the arena. Me and the sixers won and I go hug Katniss. Sudenly I see Cato coming towards me and I scream. He stabs my sister and I here a cannon. I try to open my eyes realising that I dream that cannon. Someone died. But who. My thoughts are shattered..

Tike Point of view

A cannon just rung. I look over to see if Prim is alright. She is. I look over to see if Marvel and Emma are all right. They aren't. Marvel is bleeding and has a knife through his stomach and Marvels spear is through Emma's stomach. Did. So . Wait what just happened. Did the Carrers come and then I don't know. What happened. Wait I think Marvel is alive. Thats right I saw him breath.

Marvel Point of view

The blood is going out quickly. I don't have much time.

"Marvel are you alive"

"umm sorta, Tike?"

"yeah, what happened to you who did it"

"Emma'

"Emma!"

"Yeah she was standing over Primrise and holding a knife so I suprised her"

"And she stabbed you"

"She was going after you so I got my spear and through it"

"And Emma died and you are dieing"

"Tell the twins I love them"

"I tell them,don't worry"

I close my eyes and hear a cannon in the distance. Then I fall into darkness

Tike's Point of view

Seven. Thats the number of tributes out of twenty four. Seven. I try to wake Prim up. I shake her but she won't wake up. Why won't she wake up!

I call Rue and Rory on the walkitalki.

"Rue! Rory!"

Rue anwers me but not through the walkitalki.

"Tike!" Rue shouts

I look over to see that they are a about ten yards away from me.

"I thought we were going to meet at the camp today" I said

"We heard the cannon and got worried. Do you know who died" Rory asks

"Yeah Marvel from one and Emma from six"

"Hows Prim" Rue asks

"Not good"

"What! Is she alright?" Rory exclames

"I don't know she just won't wake up"

"Let me see her" Rue says

I lead them over to were Prim is. Rue looks at her face and checks out the plants around her. She picks up a vine sort of plant then drops it.

" She's asleep" Rue tells us " Its kind of like a coma, That vine is called Transparent Ivery. Its everywhere and you don't notice it when you gather. If you stay around it to long it knocks you out for well. Lets just stay we need to get an antadote.

"So what's the antadote" I ask

" I don't know" Rue says looking embarrsed

Rory had been deep in thought this entire time we were talking

"Rory are you okay" I asked

"I think I know the antidote" he answered

"How" I questioned.

"My little brother Vick was gathering with Prim and then he fell uncontuous(**I know I am a bad speller**) We took him to Prims mom and she sent me and Prim out to town to by a medicne. She mixed it with a leaf and gave it to Vick and he woke up.'

"Do you remeber the medicine's name" Rue asked

" Bottlery Bettlery"

"Or Battley" Rue said

"Yeah thats it. Wait isn't suppose to be really expensive" I said

"Yeah"Rory said

"So we are not getting it by sponsers"

"Nope"Rue said

"Where's Thresh" I asked

"By the lake. Lets go to the camp" Rory said.

Rory picked up Prim and started walking

Rory's Point of view

When we get to the camp I put down Prim and Tike and Rue go out food. When I look at Prims face I have to remind myself that she's not dead only sleeping. She's so beautiful. She was my first crush,my first kiss, my first love. I promised Katniss I was going to protect her. So I look at the nearest camra and say"Don't worry Katniss I'll keep my promise. I kiss Prims cheek and remember our first kiss. Remember her smiles.

Rue's Point of view

I go gather with Tike and we start talking.

"So tell me abou district four"

"Its cool to live on the beach but honestly we don't get go that much. We have to work alot you know fish and stuff. How about 11"

"Well its not glamerous or easy. We have to work alot. In fact you start training to work at nine. Then you start working at ten. I had to start when I was nine though."

We talk alot and its just so easy to talk to him. But it remind me about how easy it is to talk to Rory and how jealous I was when Rory came back from talking to Prim smiling. Its so weird. Okay Rue focas on surviving not which boy is cuter.

* * *

**Okay this was chapter eight. You can see that Rue is starting to like Rory and that Tike and Prim are getting closer. But don't forget about Rory and Prim's kiss. And Tike and Rue get along great. Vote on my poll so I can see who will become a couple. So its the final seven. Interviews and stuff. Thank you to the reivewers and sorry I took so long in righting this chapter**

**Thank you to**

**Oppo123 You review like very chapter**

**BFCL guess this anwsered you question**

**VERONICA thanks for waiting**

**KND NUMBER7 Sorry about killing foxface**

**SMITHA Thx :)**

**GUEST you guys rock**


	12. Chapter 10 Attacked

**Okay so I have gotten like 4 votes on the poll. If I don't get more I will kill off like all of the sixers. Okay no I won't go that far. But vote. Please. And twentyone hundred(and one) views thats totally awesome! I opened a community for Prim and Rory stories even though I have no idea how to work a community but I got like a lot of reviews. Anyways can someone please tell me how to find a beta. Okay I will propuply end this in like two or three chapters. I might right a sequel to the winners life. Or not. Well here is chapte ten and I hope you like it.**

* * *

Rory's point of view

We have to get the medicine. Tike and Rue just got back from hunting. They look okay. We eat some berries. And talk.

"So why don't we go to the hideout" I ask

"Um it kind of burned down" Tike told us.

"What do you mean it burned down" I say

" A big fire came and um we jumped in a lake and watched it burn"

"I wonder where Thresh is" Rue said

" Probubly still getting food,"I say

" When was the last time you saw him" Tike ask

"Um yesterday"Rue says with a worried hint in her voice

"Chill Rue, Thresh is strong guy. I'm sure he is fine. And we know he is alive." I say

"I guess" Rue says still sounding unconvinced.

" So what_ I start to say but then I was interupted by Thresh coming.

Tike's Point of view

I saw Thresh and pointed it out while Rory was speaking. Rude I know and I didn't mean to but I kind of had to. Any ways Thresh was coming and when I pointed it out Rue's face got so happy. She jumped up and ran to him to give him a hug. I think I saw Thresh smile a little bit. They are really close.

All of the sudden a knife flew through the air. It was aiming for the one person who couldn't defend herself. Prim. Only two people could have thrown it. And only one person could have thrown it with such deadly accurisy. _Clove._

The hit a twelve year old from district twelve. But it didn't hit Prim. It hit Rory.

Rue's Point of view

Rory's leg got hit. Another knife flys. This time it hits its target. My hand. Tike takes his arrow and throughs. It doesn't hit Clove but it hits Cato. He was hiding in the bushes. It hits his arm but not in a way that would kill him. None of got that kind of ingury. Thresh takes of running in there direction. They run. I'm suprised they bothered to go in his tearatory. Must have though Thresh had left us. All of the sudden I see movement by Tike's leg.

"Tike,Rattle snake, look out"

I'm too late.

Tik'e Point of view

The snake slithers off and I instently feel the pain. Rue inspects the two holes on my ankle.

"We have a day"

Thresh looks at all of us.

Thresh's Point of view

Rue's hand is bleeding badly. Rory's leg is is probubuly going to get infected, the little blond girl is not waking up and the four boy has been bitten by a snake. I'm supose to protect them!

Rory's piont of view.

As soon as we are sure Cato and Clove are gone we get to work on our ingurys. Rue cleans up her hand and wraps up my leg. Tike works on sucking the venom out. Thresh looks amazed.

"You guys really know how to take care of yourselves" He says

"We're in the hunger games" I say knowing that it's not really an answer but he'd unnderstand.

He nods getting it. Suddnly I remeber what I was going to say before Tike interuped me and we almosted got killed.

" Guys isn't it about time for the_

Again I'm interupted. This time its by Claudius Templesmith invinting to feast. Why doesn't anyone let me finish.

Rue's Point of view

The feast of course. We all need something despritly. Antipoison for Tike. The medicine for Prim. Antinfection for Rory and I. But who's going to go.

"Who's going to go" I ask

"Me, not you guys" Thresh says

"No I'm going" Rory says

"You all are twelve and ingured, I'm seventeen"

"We are all going" I say

"No"

"Yes"I say

"No"

"Yes" Rory says

"No"

"Yes" Tike says

"No"

"Yes" Tike and Rory say

"No"

"Yes" We all say

"We're going Thresh.

He doesn't look like he's done aurging but our ingury's need attention.

I'm the on shift with Rory and as we talk a silver parashute falls down. We don't notice it at first as we watch the antem but it gently falls on his head. Rory loks suprised when I grabbed something of the toop of his head but who wouldn't be. We open it up and I see a small silver bottle. Rory looks at it and opens it. He looks at Thresh then at me.

_"Sleeping syrup"_

* * *

**I through some real hunger games stuff in there. And Thresh is wait I almost told you didn't I. opps.**

**Okay so I really hope you like it. I didn't put alot of romance in this chapter and there's ot alot in the next chapter but just wait. **

** Review and vote please. Thank you if you do. Boo if you don't (JK)**

**Thank you to all the reviewers like:**

**Oppo123 Thank you for reviewing AGAIN you rock**

**ega5255 Thx your so supportive**

**Ally Thank you:)**

**BFCL: Another chapter for you**

**If you review you get a suprise. I would tell you but them it would not be a suprise.**

**Love HungerGames74tribute (Me)**


	13. Chapter 13 Five left

Dear Fanfiction Readers

* * *

**Hey guys I'm like so sorry. Its been forever since I updated and you know if you guys write storys here than you know I'm going to use writers block as an equse instead of just admiting I was wayy to lazy. Okay this is going to be familar. Why oh you know I had writers block and thought you guys desereved an update and ot kinda goes with the story. This is like chapter 11 so this is the second to last chapter. Okay so on guess how many views this got. Guess Guess Guess Okay now I sound like a five year old. Its 2,554(as I'm writing this). And 33 reiviews. Come on guys 40 I just want forty reviews when I end this story. K I'm stalling. Bye. Okay,now bye.**

* * *

**Rue's Point of View**

_SLEEPING SYRUP_

"What's sleeping syrup"

"It's this syrup that makes you uh sleep"

"Like a coma"

"Yeah"

"Like Prim"

Rory doesn't respond. I knew it was to soon. Oh God I've ruin everything.

"Oh god I'm sorry Rory"

"For what she's not dead" He says kinda angryly

"Of course its just like-" I say trying to fixs it

"I'm going to go hunt" he says then turns around.

"I'm sorry" I say so quietly I'm not sure I even said it.

Rory must have heard me because he turned around and gave me a hug.

"I know you didn't mean anything,it just that I love her so much" He said breaking my heart as she says it.

"I know how you're feeling. I really like this guy and he just doesn't get it.

"Tike likes you" He says forrowing his eyebrows.

"I wasn't talking about Tike" I say as I walk away. And I as I said I realized it true

Rory's point of view

Was she.. talking about ...me. No probubly not. Now its time knock out Thresh. I just can't get Prim out of my head. Primrose Everdeen. Beatiful name Beautiful girl. She lives in seam and looks like a mearchent. And she choose me. I remember how kind she was.

" Hey Thresh, our sponsers sent you this. I think its for you so you don't catch infection" I say

"Did you guys take it"

"Yeah its your turn"

He take's the vial from my hand band drinks it.

"God this is sweet"

"Yeah I know oh and I think I forgot to tell you something."

"What" he says finishing it"

"Good night"

He falls asleep quickly. I call Tika and Rue and we drag Thresh to where Prim is. Rue and I don't make any eye contact. Can you say akward.

Tike, Rue and I had to the feast.

Tike's point of view.

I think Rory and Rue are acting a little weird. Whatever probubly just my imaganation. We stop at the edge of the horn.

"Who's the fastest"I ask

"Me" Rory tells me.

"Alright just grab their bags and throw them then grab our bags and run" Rue says without looking at him.

There are four packs on the table. Two of them are district two and are large. One is Threshs because it has a decent sized 11 on it. The other is hours. Oh how do I know it's not like theres the word SIXER in bright green letters or anything.

"Good luck man" I tell him.

Of he goes running. Out of no where(or maybe to the right of him) Clove comes out and tackles him. Instictvly me and Rue run to help him. I'm pretty fast even with my bite. Rory breaks free of Clove and runs towards the horn. I follow him and then Cato leaps out and tackles us both. He smirks as he sees the fear in our eyes.

"Chill guys I'm only going to kill not going to get both of you. Seven people in the arena. Only Three have to die. The 11 girl is going to die by Clove. And I'm killing that 12 girl with my bare hands. Thresh is going to live. So only one of you dies. I kill so Clove gets to deicide. If I were you I would start acting nice.

Rue's Point of View

Clove pinned me againest a tree.

"So Rue is it, Don't worry only one of your little boyfriends is going to die. The four boy of course. Districts 11 and 12 have no shot"

With that She is thrown back.

"Rue cover you're eyes" I hear Thresh say.

I shut my eyes as I Thresh kills Clove.

Cato lets go of Tike and Rory and runs to Clove you has a small dent in her head.

Thresh throughs us our bag and grabs district 2 bag and run away from his turf. I through the bag to Tike and we run.

When we reach the dent we open the bag. There are four bags with our names on them. We open the one with the name Primerose Everdeen. Thre a small vial and Rory gives it to her.

Prim's Point of view(for the fiirst time in like two chapters)

I open my eyes. Rory, Tike and Rue are putting medicine on various types of ingurys. Rue wasn't doing it right.

"Rue try doing it the other way I says.

Everybody ran up to me and started hugging me, starting with Rue. After everyone had hugged me they made me eat some food.

"How many" I ask

"Six" Rue says.

The anthem plays and we see a face. Thresh.

"Make that five"Rue says crying. Tike goes and conforts her.

"Who"I say

"Cato" Rory says.

"At least they'll leave us alone for a few days" Tike says

"No" I say "This is what makes the 74th Hunger Games rememramle"

This is the climax.

* * *

**Sorry If it was too hunger gamesy. I had to kill of two characters and I thout it was the easist way. What did you think. Please I only need seven reviews to make the happest girl in the world. So I'm going to beg. Please imagan a 13 year old girl with brown eyes and hair on her knees. Or not. Just Review. Please. Last chapter up next. If you reviw I'll make an epiloge. If you don't I'm going to assume no one likes my story.**

** Love**

** HungerGames74tribute**


	14. Chapter 14 Climax

Sorry** I haven't updated in a while. I have nothing. So I'm just gonna go with it. So yeah her we go. Wait thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing. I only wanted 40 but I got 55. I'm so happy and after this I'm going to do a fourshot sequel. Okay and I finally got my best friend to get in account here to yeah it's good. I really hope you like this story. Okay I fixed up the other chapters cause they kind of sucked.**

**Prim's point of view.**

Everyone stares at me realising I'm right. I look at Tike with his curly blonde hair and eyes that I use to think were brown but were actully hazel. He looks like a protecter. I can't explain it any other way. I look at Rue who also has curly hair but her's is brown. She has brown eyes that seem to skip over everything bad. She looks like an angel. Rory's straight black hair makes him seem tough but his grey eyes are capipating. Right now they look almost blue. He looks like every boy in the seam but completly different. I go to the river and see my blonde hair that I use to hate because it was so frizzy. My eyes that were to far apart and skin too pale even for a merchents daughter.

We eat some food and try not to think about the fact we all could die.

"Chill guys if he comes he'll kill me" I say

"No he'll kill me because of Thresh" Rue says

"Don't talk like that"Tike says

Suddenly Tike grabs Rue's hand. She grabs Rory's and he grabs mine. I don't heasitate to grab Tikes.

"I like Rue because she has something about her that makes me feel protective but protected. I like Rory because he is like the best friend in a movie. I like Prim because she is a symbol of kindness' Tike says. I see what he's doing so I go next.

"I like Tike because he makes me feel safe. I like Rue because she is an angel. I like Rory because he makes me feel whole." I say. Rue goes next.

"I like Tike because he is always there for you. I like Prim because she is a princess who thinks she's a pesant. I like Rory because he gets me" Rue says

**Rue's point of view**

It's Rory turn.

I like Rue because she is amazing. I like Tike because he gets me. I like Prim because she's perfict" He says.

I don't know what to do so I sing a short song about tree's

Tike starts whistling along.

When the song ends and the mokingjays repeat it. We're silent.

Then Prim starts singing a song

_Deep in the Meadow_

_Under the Willow _

Rory starts singing

_A soft bed of grass_

_A warm green pillow_

They sound beatiful together. They sound whole.

Suddenly it gets dark like its about six. A minute passes. No it looks like it's seven. Another minute passes. It's eight and completely dark. I hera a wolf howl and we run.

"Go to the cornacopia" I here Tike scream.

We ran as fast as we can and start climbing. Finally when we get to the top we see off to the distance. Cato is being chased by human wolves. I think back to when he laughes at Rory's missed bulleyes eye and I get mad. But looking at him running an pretty much experencing fear for the first time ever I feel bad. Is it really that his fault

**Tike's POV**

Somehow Cato gets here and then Prim does something I'll never forget. She trys to help get up. At first he regects her help but he finally lets her. Right now were screaming he is going to kill us. He lets Prim back up a few feet and then raises his sword. He starts coming towards us and then Prim steps foward. She just shakes her head.

"Tell us why Cato" She says camly

"I'm a career, I have to kill "he says weakly

"Tell us why else"She says

"You killed the Careers" he says

"How" Rory asks

"Thresh killed Clove, it was the 11 girls fault. Then Marvel left because you reminded him of his brother " He says pointing to Rory. "Then Glimmer died to warn Tike and 12 kicked me and made me look weak"

"Why did Glimmer want to warn Tike" Rue asks

"She's my cousin" I say quickly

Luckly know one ask anything.

"It's not our fault" Prim says

"Than who's fault is this"

"The Capitol" Rory says

We all agree. Even Cato starts to nod.

"I have an idea" Prim says "Kill the Mutts first"

We all nod

We hop down and start killing. Cato and I swing our swords. Rory shoot arrows and Rue does her sling shoot. Prim is just making her way past us. She comes to a berry bush and picks a few. When she comes back all the mutts are dead. She gives each of us a few berries.

"This is nightlockk. You'll be dead in a minute.

"Beacuse they killed Glimmer" I say

"Because they killed Thresh" Rue says

"I killed Thresh" Cato says

"Because of the Capital"

We nod

"Beacuse they killed Clove" Cato says

"Because they killed Marvel" Rory says

"Becasue they kill twentyfour kids every year" Prim says

"Kids win" I say

"No they don't" Prim says

We all get it

"On five"

"One" Rue says

"Two" I say

"Three" Cato says

"Four" Rory says

"Five Prim says

We put the berries in our mouths

"STOP CONGRATIOLATIONS THE HUNGER GAMES WINNERS" Says Claudious

We spit it out but it's too late for Cato. A cannon booms. We rush over to him. Prim starts crying. She keeps sayiny "I'm sorry I'm sorry"

We won. Prim was right. We all lose.

STOP CONGRATIOLATIONS THE HUNGER GAMES WINNERS" Says Claudious

We spit it out but it's too late for Cato. A cannon booms. We rush over to him. Prim starts crying. She keeps saying "I'm sorry I'm sorry"

We won. Prim was right. We all lose.

Prim's Point of View

Time for the interveiws. Haymitch told us we were is serious trouble. Our familys are safe because the would be a rebellion if anything happened. Makeup can't hide everything. But it can hide alot. The scars on my face are gone. I wear a short black dress with a balck sash that has a pin. The gold pin seems to be divided in to four squares. My hair is in waves and I have no other make up.

Rory's point of view

Portia does want me to wear a tux so I wear I short sleave black and orange plaid shirt with black pants and my coal leaving marks shoes. Prim looks great. I have the same pin.

"So Prim are we together know"

"She smiles an leans in. We kiss"

"I'll take that as a yes"

" You do that"

And we get ready to walk on stage.

"Wait" She says "Do you have gel in your hair"

"Maybe"

Rue's Point of view

My curly frizy hair is straighted so I look comletly different. I have a flower headband and a green dress. It has shortsleves and a flowered pattern. I don't like Rory any more. He belongs with Prim. I relised that. And Tike is an amazing guy. I'm always going to have a soft spot for Rory but Prim really is a princess in disguse. I see him and Prim holding hand walking on stage. I walk alone to the other love seat. I wait for Tike.

Tike's Point of view

I wear a plain blue long sleave shirt. It has buttens and a collor. Its oftionlly my worst nightmare. I have the pin that everyone else has. My pants are actully blue jeans . Thank you Finnick. I see everyone waiting for me onstage. I take a deep breath and get ready. What keeps me going is a couple things. Four actullly. Rory and Prim. Rue. My mom. I did it. I kept them alive. So I walk on stage and sit next to Rue.

"Hi but before anythying happens can I say one thing"

"Sure Tike"

"Rue will you go out with me"

Rue looks me in the eye and nods

Sixers Point of View

What happens now

* * *

**Would did you think. Yeah this is the last chapter of the sixer game. If you review this than I'll PM you. If you follow this than I'll post a chapter with it on. The sequeal will proubly say its the sequel. Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

The sequel is called... What Happend next


End file.
